Fevered Confessions (HTTYD Mini Anniversary Fanfic)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: Lost at Sea Astrid hopes for rescue, but will Hiccup reach her in time and what is the secret the Gang has silently agreed to keep from her?


**Fevered Confessions**

 _"_ _An Anniversary Fanfic Mini Tale"_

Everything was happening in slow motion and yet so fast!

Hiccup flew through the pelting rain, franticly searching through the storm for Astrid – feared to be lost at sea.

"She's got to be out here somewhere!" He told Toothless as they flew onwards, his heart would not accept anything else, as he gingerly brushed the icy water from his freezing face with the back of his hand. Hiccup wished he was able to see through the dark as well as Toothless could, though shady blackness was all he could see- _wait what was that?_

Through the teaming rain he just caught a glimpse of flaxen hair an instant before the raging waves dragged her under.

He screamed her name but the sound was eclipsed by the thunderous roar of Thor's mighty storm. Without hesitation Hiccup leapt from Toothless's back and into the dark depths of the sea.

His vision wasn't any clearer amongst the strong currant and darkened water, but somehow he saw Astrid, falling down deeper and deeper.

Thirsting for air and fighting against the biting cold, he was glad when he was able to reach an arm around her and drag them both from the hungry sea.

They broke the surface and he pulled them onto the back of Toothless. His dragon whined worriedly his head tilting up to express he concern for them both. Hiccup held Astrid in his arms across the front of Toothless's saddle his heart pounding with such violent force it could be heard in Valhalla.

She was so cold, lifeless. His heart pounded with fear. A fear like no other.

 _No! he can't have been too late!_

"Astrid!" He cried her name clutching her in his arms as Toothless speed back to the Edge. His breath was lodged in his throat as he forced past his consuming fear.

"Astrid? ASTRID!"

Sleepily she opened her eyes, her breathing weak, her voice low.

"What took you so long?"

Hiccup's heart was flooded with an all consuming relief. One that rivalled that of his fear. Overwhelmed with glee, he couldn't help himself. He gathered her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Oh, thank Thor!" Breathlessly he gasp as he felt her fall asleep in his embrace.

A small part of him cursed himself. It was dangerous to hold her this close. What if she guessed how he felt? What if his raw emotions lead him to telling her he loved her?

He knew they were not out of danger yet, particularly Astrid, she was still frozen through.

There was still a chance he could lose her.

"Hurry, Bud. We've got to get back to the Edge, she needs to get dry and warm."

Toothless whined reassuringly as he sped up faster, getting them all back before Hiccup's heart did something really foolish.

And confessed.

/

The storm had long since broken as dawn swept in, but Astrid remained asleep.

It had been hours since they'd set her down upon her warm bed, covering her with a thick blanket. Hiccup sat by Astrid's side as she tossed and turned, ravaged by the throws of fever. Nearby a fire had been lit, though in his worry Hiccup could not say which of his fire breathing friends had thought to create added warmth to the room.

His thoughts were only for Astrid. He held her hand, caressing it in hopes she might somehow sense him there. That somehow he could pull her through her nightmares as he had pulled her from the waves.

"Stormfly….Storm..fl….y….." Over and over she repeated her dragon's name.

There had been no sign of the Deadly Nadder at sea and his heart generated more worry that the dragon was lost forever.

"….Hiccup.."

Hearing her whisper his name brought surprise. He blinked and then blushed slightly at the implication her fevered utterings had exposed. The Gang was gathered about the room and their faces were shadowed in both worry and candlelight. They'd all been right there since they'd all reunited at the Edge base. None of them uttering much in their concern for their friend.

"Hiccup… _please_ …."

His sheepish blush deepened in colour as for several minutes Astrid continued to utter his name as she turned in her sleep. Begging him to save her, pleading with him to help her find Stormfly. Over and over she spoke his name. Though she didn't say it her fevered confessions gave hope to Hiccup's heart. _Could she love him too?_

The Gang seemed to suspect the same thing. For having just hours ago begged Hiccup to be the one to rescue her in hopes of gaining her affections, Snotlout seemed to surrendered to the fact her affections laid elsewhere. He grew immensely sarcastic in his upset and disappointment.

"I suppose it'll be too much to hope for that she'll utter _all_ our names?"

They all shot him a disgruntled glare. Apparently in agreement with Hiccup, that now was not the time. Other than that Astrid's uttering and what they hinted at remained a silently acknowledged secret between them all. No one said a thing more on the subject. A silent truce having been made between them all to keep what they'd heard a secret from her.

Though Hiccup couldn't help but wonder….

Would she remember anything that she had said, and did it really mean what he _desperately_ hoped it did?

His heart could give no answer, it only continued to beat in hope, however foolish it maybe. After all a heart's desire was hard to extinguish once the fierce fire was lit. So his heart continued to beat for all it was worth, for the fear, for the hope...

 _For her._

END

Eliana Robinson

213/4/16

CREATION DATE – 23/4/16

PUBLISH DATE – 23/4/16

RE-EDITED DATE – 20/1/17

 _Fevered Confessions_ _Disclaimer_

FEVERED CONFESSIONS **\- is a mini Fanfiction of HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

FEVERED CONFESSIONS **is a mini fanfic in celebration of the HTTYD one year Anniversary for me and is purely meant as entertainment.**

 **CREATION DATE – 23/** **4/16**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 23/** **4/16**

 **RE-EDITED DATE – 20/** **1/17**

Now part of the "Dragon Adventures" Series By Eliana Robinson

 _Secret Hint:_ _This story is set before "Heather's Insistence" and "The Forgotten One"_


End file.
